Ginny, meet Draco
by tanx
Summary: Wanted - A date to the Wizards Ball. Signed, Draco Malfoy.' Well let's just say the sign grabs Ginny's attention. R&R.(Promised replies to all reviewers!)
1. A Unique Opportunity

~Ginny...meet Draco~  
  
By Tanx  
  
Disclaimer – I own anything you don't recognise . . .now there's a nice way to um it up (  
  
Chapter one: A unique opportunity – Introduction  
  
This is just an INTRODUCTION to the story so don't be mad! If I get a good response I promise I'll write heaps more in due time . . .if I get a response!  
  
Ginny squished through the enormous crowd to see the sign everybody seemed to be talking about –  
  
Wanted: a date to the Yule Ball. Signed: Draco Malfoy, Slytherin  
  
Ginny chuckled to herself.  
  
DRACO?! Advertising a date?! That was so not like him.  
  
Ginny walked carelessly away from the sign, completely ignoring the lovely pristine white tags hanging from the bottom of the poster begging to be caressed and pulled and ripped apart and shoved in a dark pocket. Yes, she ignored all thoughts of taking one of these tags and appearing at the ball with a person who would shock and amuse the entirety of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Yet after at least a minute of walking what Ginny thought was forwards, she found herself, much to her dismay, BACK in front of the sign.  
  
'Damn.'  
  
Ginny stole a tag with a swift movement of her hand without drawing much attention to her awkward movement and blushing face. (*curse red hair and freckles!*)  
  
She couldn't wait to be walking down the green carpet with the silvery blonde by her side and her hair all tied up in the beautiful gold pin her mother sent her last Christmas.  
  
'Hang on,' Ginny thought, 'I haven't even enquired yet and I'm already bloody fantasising.'  
  
Ginny smiled at her eagerness to respond and ran all the way up to the third floor corridor where Gryffindor held its residence.  
  
* * *  
  
Well I promise to get back to all reviewers. Promise! You'll be famous! FAMOUS!!!  
  
Yeah I hope you enjoyed that coz' I enjoyed writing it!  
  
Preview for next chapter, which will be at least 5 times that long IF not longer:  
  
Well Ginny enquires and has to do a basic line up with six other girls chosen out of a HUGE response. Who else is in the line-up? Who gets bitchy?! IS that HERMIONE IN A MINISKIRT?!!!! Seamus?!!!!!!!! Will Ginny get the date?!  
  
You'll have to see :p  
  
Love,  
  
Tanx 


	2. Discoveries and Uncoverings

GinnyMeetDraco  
  
Chapter 2 – Discoveries and uncoverings  
  
But first I want to clear some things up – I made a bit of a mistake in my first story saying they were going to the YULE ball. It's not the YULE ball it's just a BALL. Okay? Okay!  
  
To my lovely reviewers:  
  
Ehlonna – Well you're about to find out! ( Marina Eyes – Aww mate I had to satisfy u! Writer Gurl4 – I'm glad u liked it. I thought the summary was crap but if u liked it then I guess it was okay! Cheers! Katie – Thanks. Umm as I mentioned, it was supposed to be short because it was an introduction. NiteStar – You'll just have to find out! Thanks for the response! Curiosity was framed – STUPIDITY KILLED THE CAT! DracoLuver2009 – I know Draco's on fire baby! Suzaku's Rose – Interesting name. What does it mean? Thanks for the review! Sannikex – Well I'm glad the idea is new to you as well coz' its certainly new to me! ( Slytherin Queen – SEE?! Now you're famous! PanBraSaiyin – I'm only updating so u don't get into trouble!!! Luv Yaz.  
  
I love my reviewers!!  
  
Now . . .Onto the STORY!!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ginny lowered her eyes to survey the sign outside the door of the old History of Magic classroom:  
  
First Years, 1 o'clock  
  
Second Years, 2 o'clock  
  
Third years, 3 o'clock  
  
Fourth Years, 4 o'clock  
  
Fifth Years, 5 o'clock  
  
There will be no auditions for older years. My apologies for any confusion on this matter.  
  
~Draco Malfoy  
  
Ginny read the sign over and found that she would be 'auditioning' at four o' Clock, as a fourth year.  
  
Many people were already beginning to line up outside the dusty old classroom, most of them girls frantically applying their make-up and the other ones practising speeches.  
  
Ginny wondered whether she should have prepared something, but thought better of it. She didn't want to seem desperate, but she would look it if she showed up to the ball partnerless!  
  
Ginny watched the first years pile nervously into the classroom. She caught a sneak-peak of what was inside – A panel of judges consisting of Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and Snape . . .SNAPE?! What the HELL was he doing here?!  
  
'I may as well leave now.' Ginny whispered into the girl next to her's ear. This girl was dressed in a tartan mini-skirt and cream sweater with her hair pulled back into an elegant knot. The girl turned around and Ginny let out a small scream.  
  
'HERMIONE?!'  
  
'GINNY?!'  
  
The two girls stared at eachother, shocked and embarrassed.  
  
'I didn't think you'd . . .' Hermione started.  
  
'I never imagined that you . . .' Exclaimed Ginny.  
  
However instead of shying away from the situation the girls simply fell about the floor laughing hysterically at their own sadness and desperation. A head came bending around the door and looked upon the two insane girls giggling tirelessly on the marble floor.  
  
'If you girls would kindly SHUT UP, we are TRYING to have an AUDITION in here!' Shouted an angry Snape.  
  
The girls stopped laughing momentarily but when the head crept back in and the soor slammed shut the two misfits continued to laugh.  
  
After five minuted of strangled hysterics Hermione finally spoke detectable words.  
  
'So why are you auditioning?' She said, still smiling.  
  
'Oh I dunno.' Ginny lied.  
  
'I'm here coz' Harry's going with Lavender and Ron's going with Parvati and I have noone. Should've known it'd happen this way.  
  
'Well what about . . .Seamus? He's nice, even though it's sometimes a bit hard to understand him.' Attempted Ginny.  
  
'Have a look for yourself.' Said Hermione, pointing behind her,  
  
Sure enough there was Seamus Finnigan, primping and standing out like a broken wand.  
  
Ginny clapped her hands over her mouth.  
  
'I guess that explains the compliments on my beauty routine.' Ginny said through chuckles.  
  
The two girls were silent as they observed the strange people around them.  
  
'WILL ALL SECOND YEARS PLEASE PROCEED IN AN ORDERLY FASHION THROUGH THE DOOR. THANKYOU FIRST YEARS.'  
  
'Oh my gosh,' Said Ginny, 'Has it already been an hour?!'  
  
'No,' said a random first year proceeding out the door, 'Draco took one look at us and decided he didn't even want to give us a CHANCE.'  
  
The hurt girl wandered away spitting back at the door and rubbing off her pink lipstick.  
  
'That's really harsh.' Said Hermione, touching up her own lipstick.  
  
Something struck Ginny that made her freeze as she looked at the new and improved Hermione.  
  
Ginny hesitated then felt the burning desire to ask her a question.  
  
'Hermione . . .I don't understand.' She said.  
  
'What don't you understand, Gin? Said Hermione, still applying her make-up.  
  
'Well . . .I mean Draco's a right old bastard to you and . . . why are you going to so much trouble to please him? He's such a . . .well he called you a . . .'  
  
Hermione looked down.  
  
'A mudblood.' Hermione finished for her.  
  
'Well, yes.'  
  
'It's like this . . .something about Draco still attracts him to me, even though he . . .you know.' Said Hermione, in the quietest voice.  
  
'I understand, but still . . .' Ginny sensed that Hermione didn't want to talk any more so she thought better than to question her further, though something still puzzled her immensely.  
  
The two girls advanced up the line about two more places as the second years disappeared into the room.  
  
Ginny became increasingly aware of the silence between the close friends. It suddenly came to her – They were in competition. Ginny and her good friend were now, for the first time, competing AGAINST each other.  
  
This, thought Ginny, was gonna get nasty.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Well did we like that?  
  
If you did or even if you hated more than anything before, please review. I will only update again if I get a reponse . . .aah the power of bribery.  
  
Next chapter –  
  
I promise they'll ACTUALLY audition next chapter. Promise hehe.  
  
Wait a minute, why is Hermione so reluctant to go inside? Is Crabbe coming onto Ginny?! Seamus is a naughty boy! A catfight between WHO?!  
  
Look forward to hearing from you,  
  
Tanx 


	3. Snape, Old Faithful

My Loyal Readers: I'm a bitch. I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update this story but I promise it's number one on my priorities list right now!

So I'm not going to delay or procrastinate any further. Here comes chapter 3 . . .hope you enjoy!

Ps: There'll be at least 10 chapters! Promise! Possibly 15 or 20 if I get enough response and can be bothered :p

Ginny, Meet Draco

Chapter 3 – Snape, old faithful 

Ginny lowered her glasses to survey the 12 or so girls (and boy) inside the audition room. Although her glasses were gorgeous – glittery red to match her fiery red hair, she decided she would look a lot sexier with them off. She also shook her hair out of its current position-a loose ponytail around her shoulder, and applied a dab of lip-gloss.

Ginny Weasley looked fabulous. Her skirt cleverly hid her slightly turned-out knees and her undeniably pasty legs. Upon entrance to the room Draco gave glimpsed her . . .

 . . .Then did a double take.

'Well Weasley,' he said in that oh-so-subtly-seductive voice, 'we have done ourselves up.'

Ginny flashed her cream-white teeth and span around. Draco couldn't help but notice her shape was enticing. The youngest Weasley had certainly filled out. She was tall and slim, almost too slim, however had nice curves in proportion to the rest of her body . . .basically she had a nice arse and a good rack. (A/N: trying to get into the boy state of mind here . . .how'm I doing?)

Ginny saw that Each girl in the line-up was quite pretty (with the exception of Seamus who wasn't pretty, nor a girl. . .or IS he?) Ginny couldn't help but notice that Margie Phillips and Dela Delaney, the blonde twins,  were quite suited to Draco's looks – and everybody knew that Dely and Margie were part Veela. They loved to flaunt it. No doubt Draco would looove to show up at the dance with two part vela sluts clinging to his arm from each side.

_'God Ginny,' the redhead thought to herself, 'listen to yourself! You've never said that word before!'_ (Referring to 'sluts.)

'Number 4 if you'd please pay attention!'

Ginny snapped back to attention and saw that Snape had been evidently calling her name for atleast a minute.

'Sorry.' She said slowly, blushing baby pink.

'What have you got prepared for us?' Said Draco.

Ginny swallowed.

'_Prepared?! What's prepared?!_

'I'm sorry I think I just hallucinated, what did you say?' Said Ginny frantically.

Draco muttered something as he wrote that sounded remotely like 'short attention span…tick'

'Okay, let's make this easy, Weasley,' Draco spat, 'DO . . .YOU . . .HAVE . . .AN . . .ITEM . . .PREPARED?'

Ginny hated being talked to like a moron.

'Well I didn't realise that we needed an item and I'm really sorry and . . .' Ginny stopped mid-sentence as she realised that no one was listening to her. Draco was tapping his quill on the desk and staring mindlessly at the vela-twins, Crabbe & Goyle were playing thumb wars and Snape was glaring evilly at Hermione.

So, being slightly desperate, Ginny performed her emergency attention grabber . . .she started to sing.

'Love me love me, say that you love me,' she sang.

'Fool me fool me, go on and fool me . . .

Love me love me, pretend that you love me . . .

Need me need me, say that you need me, I can't care 'bout anything . . .

But you.' Upon finishing, Ginny reached her arm out to Draco, half smiling, and winked.

Draco was dazed at the sight of her sexy finish.

Snape was now glaring at not Hermione but Ginny disapprovingly and Crabbe and Goyle were . . .well Crabbe & Goyle were still playing thumb wars but I bet inside their heads they were thinking 'wow she's good!'

Ginny had one talent in life that she relied on for tricky situations – she had the voice of an angel . . .a naughty angel. Ginny's voice was like Chrsitina Aguilera's (A/N:although they don't know who she is I'm sure you do…if you don't, go ask your friend) – strong but not too strong, loud and melodic but still soft and sweet.

'Well Ginny,' Said Draco as Ginny blinked at hearing him say her first name for the debut time, 'why didn't you say you had a talent?'

Ginny blushed, but Draco continued.

'I thought your only talent was playing a deaf-mute.'

The table of judges roared with laughter but Ginny stayed silent and still.

_Run away…you shouldn't be here. Run…they'll never notice you're gone._

However Ginny did not run away.

_No! I refuse to let go like this. _

Ginny stared the silver-blonde in the eyes.

The only person who dared to break the silence was Gregory Goyle, who screamed 'I WON!' profusely into Crabbe's ears. (He then poroceeded to do a victory dance on the table but hey, that's another story.)

'Alright Draco, I did my talent.' Said Ginny, afraid of letting the words out she wanted to say. She couldn't understanhd for the life of her why she was here.

'Correct, Weasley.' Said Malfoy, smirking.

Ginny shuddered at the realisation that Draco had sunk back into his usual habit of calling her Weasley. She hated her last name – HATED it.

'Granger . . .this should be interesting. What's your talent?' Said Snape, boring into Ginny's best friend's eyes.

'Well . . .'started Hermione, 'I'm going to recite 'Hogwarts, a History' from beginning . . .to end.' Hermione smiled contentedly and prepared herself, muttering something.

The entire row of judges simultaneously dropped their jaws.

'Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry began its legacy in. . .'

One hour forty five minutes later

'Alright Miss Granger, I think we've heard about enough.' Said Snape, yawning.

Draco rose his head from its sleepy position on the table and clapped his hands together.

'BREAK TIME. EVERYBODY TAKE FIVE MINUTES.'

A/N: So what did you think? Please review.

Mwah. Will update soon, promise!


	4. As promised, the long awaited reviewrepl...

* * *

Oh my gosh everybody! I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update . . .i've been really busy with my other stories (which you should read and review because you love me.) Anyway now, as promised, you reviewers will ALL be famous and get your replies which will hopefully lead to more reviews and thus the cycle continues!!!  
  
Anyway here's that review chapter I promised. And lookie here . . .you all get your own seperate liddle boxes! (See i DO love my reviewers)

Have a good week everybody! **Yee-haw-holidays!!!**  
  
Here we go:

* * *

**Candy ice** – Okay okay I am!!! Thanx for the review darl luv the name!

* * *

**Mouse** – Aww hey buddy squeaks to you for the review (hey that rhymes!)

* * *

**Sez** – Thanx! I love the crazy side, everyone should come over onto the crazy side, it's an everlasting party! ::WOOT!!::

* * *

**Sweet Sugar Quill** – Here's what I found thru my computer research: funny= humorous, hilarious, witty, comical, boring (antonym!), cute= attractive, pretty, delightful (awww u think my story's delightful!!!), charming, appealing, endearing, sweet, adorable. Whew . . .there's some synonyms for you so you don't have to use boring old cute and funny! (not that I don't appreciate them!) And I agree 100% with you that Draco is sexy.

* * *

**Blackdragonofdeath13** –Hey wicked name! Haha I liked that part too . . .seems like a very Hermione thing to do, doesn't it?

* * *

**Marina Eyes** – Oh I can see you any time, but I appreciate your support! BTW everyone read Marina Eyes' stuff it's amazing, and head you know you want to!

* * *

**H.S** – Thankyou! 'Preciate it!

* * *

**Ehlonna** – I'm glad you think so. Cool name!

* * *

**D/G rox** – OKAY PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I'M ONLY YOUNG AND I HAVE A NEW BOYFRIEND!!! . . .KILL HIM! Lol. Yeah here ya go.

* * *

**Writer Gurl4** – Thanks I haven't heard my work was awesome yet so I congratulate you on a premiere comment!

* * *

**Jessica** – Haha that's what I'm planning! She's gonna be ultra seductive, trust me! Haha yeah I agree Ginny is way cooler than Herm. (No offence to the Hermie fans out there . . .I do love her as well, my other fic 'Gothicmione' is proof of that!) Yep keep betting, I BET you can't BET what's coming up next!!!

* * *

**Dracoluver2009** – Yeah I had tests and they sucked big time! FYI I just got my report back ::cough:: well let's just say I'm FAILING SCHOOL! . . .Might have something to do with me spending all my spare time on fanfic . . .Lol anyways thanks for the rev!

* * *

**Slytherin Queen** – If I could make them faster I would!!! My writing is out of pace, I know. But anyways hope you're enjoying your fame . . .just yesterday I saw you at Starbucks with all those billions of cameras and fans wanting autographs around you and I thought to myself '::tear:: I made her!!! ::tear::'

* * *

**xShadowXLightx** – Ah my favourite reviewer . . .the person of mystery who without fail reviews all my stories . . .(bar about fourteen but hey you review the important ones) Haha anyway the suspense is killing me too! (That's can't be good.) Owww ur clinging is hurting me! Okay okay I'll write the chapter hang on . . .NO, let go!!! Owwwwie!!!! LOL. Haha catfight . . .i reckon! I think Snape and Ginny is like the best idea I've heard so far so you might just see that put into action . . .smirks evilly

* * *

**Writer Gurl 4** – Haha thankyou. I'm glad I've got you hooked . . .just don't let go . . .there's more surprises to come! smirks again

* * *

To people I've now replied to twice because I forgot I already had – Just consider yourselves lucky!

* * *

**Katie** – Thanks again. I hope these next chapters are a bit longer for you! You're supercool too!!! We're all supercool!!! PS: i know i already replied to you in chapter two. Hahah let's all point and laugh at Tanx . . .

* * *

**Nitestar** –I think I've already replied to you but hey, whatever. Thanks for the review!

* * *

(Okay who can tell that Tanx is getting lazy and repetitive? hand shoots into air 'ooh me! Pick me!!!')  
  
Alritey hope that satisfies your little craving for fame.  
  
Till next chapter (which will be soon maybe a week or so :p hehehehehehe I have the power!)  
  
**::Tanx::**


	5. Call backs and confrontations

**Ginny, Meet Draco ch5**  
  
Okay well I really don't feel like updating but for fear of murder and or what I like to call 'reader-wrath' I've decided to continue with my story which you all seem to like. (Hope I'm not jinxing myself . . .dammit!)  
  
Sooo anyway where were we? Oh yeah . . .

* * *

Ginny had decided that since her little break into song (v. embarrassing, however seemingly v. successful) that she needed to quit being something a of a recluse and break out of the Ginny mould.  
  
Apart from that there was a boy with golden hair and a sexy smile that she intended to have by the end of the day.  
  
Ginny thought back to some love advice someone had once given her: 'Be ruthless. Stop at nothing to achieve your goal, yet don't be too keen, because by doing this you'll only achieve the reverse affect.'  
  
'Hmm . . .'thought Ginny. 'Makes sense to me.'  
  
Just at that moment of deep pondering about love and its do's and don'ts Seamus Finnigan strode past with a look of deep resentment on his face.  
  
'What's-up Seam?' Asked Ginny, mildly amused at the look of discontentment on his oh so-I'm-Secretly-in-Love-With-Draco-and-Very-Very-Closet-Gay face.  
  
'Well it's just . . .I'm starting to think he's . . .Draco's . . .not . . .you know . . .'  
  
'Not as bad as everyone makes him out to be, I've noticed too.' Ginny butted in rudely.  
  
'NO! Nothing like that gosh . . .no what I'm saying is that I don't think he's . . .well . . .gay. Eh?'  
  
Ginny choked on her breath.  
  
'Well with all do respect, Seamus,' she started, 'the sign did ask for a partner however I do believe there was no female criteria.'  
  
'Correct!' Said the Irish (A/N: Irish? Scottish?!) boy triumphantly, and he wandered off, now smiling pleasantly.  
  
'A closet gay, some evil twins, a nerd dating a superstar . . .i'm starting to think they just dump the freaks in Gryffindor.' Ginny said quietly to herself, chuckling at her observation.  
  
A dreary looking Snape leaned his abnormally ugly head around the entrance door –  
  
'Alright, settle down, settle down. Call backs list has been finalised. See the parchment I am about to put up on the wall to see if you made one. If you did, come back inside.'  
  
Ginny's heart skipped a beat.  
  
'Oh and. . .'Snape continued, 'Mr Malfoy regrets to tell you that the auditions were intended for females only. That is all.'  
  
Ginny turned her eyes to Seamus, who had punched the wall with his fist and scowered off.  
  
She was just wondering why forty-odd people had rushed past her to the door, then she realised once again . . .the list!  
  
Ginny hopped up eagerly and stood outside the many people, waiting for an opening.  
  
After about five minutes of waiting, the people started to clear away. Some looking hopeful and pleased, others looking miserable or annoyed.  
  
Ginny observed the sign and held her breath, Around six names were scribbled on a small teard off piece of parchment:

* * *

_ Call backs:  
  
Jeanette and Briggita Forsythe  
  
Leslie Hunchwhyte  
  
Jemima Higgins  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
Dinah Braithwayte  
  
Thankyou to all who auditioned. Better luck next time._

_

* * *

_  
Ginny silently screamed when she saw her best friend's name, however upon reading the list over twelve times, just to check she hadn't been mistaken, she sighed deeply.  
  
It was a stupid idea anyway. She thought to herself. I'm not even his age!  
  
Ginny sunk away slowly, stopping only to congratulate Hermione.  
  
As she was walking away, she thought she heard her name being called. Well her last name, but she assumed it was just a calling to one of her many brothers in attendance at the school.  
  
'Weasley, hey Weasley!'  
  
My god! Can't they just answer them?! This is annoying!' She thought dryly, speeding up to escape the racket.  
  
'Weasley! GINNY, STOP!'  
  
Well that was definitely my name!  
  
Ginny turned around to see a puffing, red Draco Malfoy standing, clutching his chest.  
  
'What, Malfoy? Come to laugh in my face, have you?' Ginny said, annoyed that he would do such a thing.  
  
'Well no. I was hoping you'dc ome back . . .I . . .I liked your singing.'  
  
'Well if you want me to come back why didn't you write my name up on the call backs list?' Ginny said exasperatedly.  
  
The red headed girl watched his face, observed his speechlessness.. After a moment it dawned on her.  
  
'Oooh, I see.'  
  
'YOU DO?!' Said Malfoy, hopefully.  
  
'Yes, I see.' Ginny took a deep breath and smiled falsely. 'You didn't want a Weasley on your stupid list. You couldn't handle for one minute the thought of people seeing you actually interested in a fucking Weasley. That's right, isn't it Draco? Or should I say, Malfoy?'  
  
She dared him to look into her eyes but he avoided them continuously until he finally spoke.  
  
'That's not really it . . .' He said timidly. 'I really do want to see you again but . . .well you know, if the others find out I'll . . .'  
  
'Lose your 'friends?!' Lose those dickheads who probably hang out with you because you PAY them to?! Whatever Malfoy, I've had enough.'  
  
And with that she stormed off.  
  
Ginny walked hastily down the cold corridor, shivering with the wind.  
  
She looked back once and saw the blonde boy staring back at her helplessly . . .  
  
And she couldn't continue to walk. She had to turn back . . .  
  
Well that's it for now! I'm sorry about the Cliffy, I was going to do worse – I was going to leave you with the start of the callback list! But I'm not THAT slack.  
  
Anyways any comments/criticism/REVIEWS would be much appreciated. Sorry about the chappie for authors notes but I really just wanted to be a loving writer, not to cause any harm!  
  
No Reader-Wrath please!  
  
Love,  
  
Tanx


End file.
